Chapter 2 Notes
These notes are extremely rough. They should not be relied on and require editing ASAP. Columbus meets Indians * Believed they could be taken advantage of easily. * Colonization was attempted with them but never gained foothold. Africa * Mali lead power in Savannah, had important goods such as a spice, brass, gold. * Kongo highly centralized. * Demand for African Gold rose --> Rise in interest of exploration. Strong Renisance * Leonardo de Vinci ** Florence conflict over traditions, religion, monarchs Religous Upheavel in Europe * Excessive taxing + crowding in the England * Crusades against Muslims * Both sides attempted to conquer each other. * Selling of indulgences caused an uproar --> Protestant Reformation takes effect. ** Minister Kaluin follows Martin and decides to flee to Switzerland. * Counter Reformation then followed, shifted beliefs in some parts Reformation in England * Head of Church denied kings divorce, Henry (king) then gets mad and decides to make his own church Portugal and the Atlantic * New triangle sail added as new tech along with new navigation instruments such as the Astrolab and Compass. * Portugal developed a good amount of gold + trade with tech Slavery * Slave trade flourishes. * 10 - 15 slaves could amount for 1 Berber Horse. * Slave trade became an obession, done with force. ** 12 Million Africas forcibly shipped. To America and Beyond * Europe could go to Asia via Direct Route West. * Columbus was shunted for past failures (not being able to find a good source of Gold in America) and eventually died. * Spain signs a treaty with Portugal for territory. * England decides to send their own explorer (Cabot) to go around the World. Spain Conquistadors * Columbus was cruel, used natives for forced labor. * Disease killed natives mostly. * Blacks were exploited more than average natives, forced very serious and strenous labor. Cortes and Mexico * Cortes went on mission into Mexico for discovering luxuries. * Was stunned by the sheer wealth of the Aztecs. ** Raided them and stole ** Banded with other native tribes to help defeat others. ** Sometimes traded horses for other valuables (also guns) ** Mexico's population of rouhly 13 - 25 million falls to 700,000 (mostly from disease) Columbian Exchange * Smallpox was the worst case disease for natives. * Spain sucumbed to gold and funded to much into exploration trips (such as Cortes etc.) This led spain into debt. Spains Frontier * Spain funded more expeditions but most ended in failure. * Spain establishes outpost in Flordia. St. Augustine France and Canada * French explorer Verazano is tasked to find a passage into Pacific. * French failed at colonizing. * Have lucrative trade of animal furs and pelts with Native Americans. * France establishes relations with Indians near Lake Champlain. Thus, French had very good relations with natives. England + Atlantic * England promoted pirates to attack Spanish ships. * Spain and England try to outclaim and outcolonize each other in America. Virginia * England signs truce with Spain (1604) * Colonists waged a war against Powhatatu * Jamestown is made but colonists have trouble with food and many are killed off during Winter. * Tobacco is the prime cash crop of colonists in America. Motivated them as well. * Corruption and overcharging was an issue among colonists. New England * John Smith gives New England it's name. * Epedemic among natives on the coast kills about 90% of them. * Mayflower comes and makes Plymouth ** Plymouth becomes self suffecient. Category:Chapter Notes